Anastasia the Werefox (Mystic Forest Fighters)
Anastasia the Werefox is a character from Mystic Forest Fighters. Throughout season one, Anastasia was portrayed as an anti-hero, who worked to involve herself with her cousin as much as possible. This caused her to strike a deal with serial killer Enchi, giving her the title of "Bringer of Depression." Eventually, she overcame this title and aided in the defeat of Enchi. Later on, she became a known war hero after the Battle of Sargoga, where her continual aid with magic and supplies kept the army alive. Bio Anastasia was born as a descendant of the great wizard Saratis. Growing up alongside her cousin Luke, Anastasia was mentally ill but never diagnosed. Growing lovesick for her cousin, Anastasia spent the first years of her life practicing magic and training alongside Luke after they both left their respective homes. The two relatives went their separate ways within a few years, until Anastasia followed Luke to Enchino. Unbeknownst to them, Anastasia held a dark title that Saratis prophesied as the "Bringer of Depression," which caused an evil fire to burn within her upon arrival to Enchino. This would eventually bring the residents into a very dark sadness. Anastasia is cunning and often unpredictable. She seems to have good nature with a devious smile, and some people fail to see the evil in her. Despite her attractiveness and outgoing personality, Anastasia will go to any and every extent to get what she wants. Especially if it involves her cousin. In the Games Anastasia's first game appearance was in Mystic Forest Fighters - Forest Brawlers, of which she is unlocked with completion of Luke's campaign. Like Luke and Lucille, she has two forms to fight with. As a human, she can only punch and slap, but her human form is the strongest of the three in the game. Upon transforming, she will be able to use the powerful moves Rush and Four-Claw Swipe in place of Punch and Backhand Slap. She can also use Magic Blast, one of the most powerful moves in the game, and Deceive. She is a force to be reckoned with, but lacks sufficient speed. Completion of her campaign will help to unlock Walter and Saad. In Mystic Forest Fighters - Land of One, Anastasia is one of Luke's Buddy Characters. When an Anastasia icon is activated, the player may switch to her in the middle of a stage. She is very elusive and can transform into a fox to slip into tight places and sneak past enemies that are too strong. In the Comics In Other Media During the run of the previous show, Anastasia was considered one of the most popular characters, even winning an in-show award for Best Character. However, in the newer show, she was rewritten to be less creepy and more sassy. Despite the change, Anastasia remained popular with the fans. A website called the Anastasia Forums was created in honor of the character, giving home to fan art and fanfictions revolving around the character. The site's user count nearly totaled 1200 members. Her appearances in the show and many sassy lines have also gained a following, becoming frequently used internet memes. Bill Yates, renowned television critic, listed Anastasia as number four on his Top 10 Characters We Will Never Understand list. The werefox was also nominated for a Spike Award for Best Anti-Hero. In her honor, a massive line of action figures, dolls, t-shirts, hoodies and plush toys were made in her likeness, more than any other character on the show. Anastasia will appear in the upcoming spin-off comic series by Hugh Yearl, which will depict her adventures with Luke prior to the events of the show. Trivia *Although her popularity significantly dropped since Enchino the Mystic Forest, Anastasia still remains one of the most popular characters according to polls. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Foxes Category:Neutral Characters